Enamorada del amor
by Annie Yue
Summary: Ella no esperaba nada a cambio; le bastaba con ver a los demás felices. Cuando nadie veía, ahí estaba Hinata, cumpliendo con una misión que ella misma se encomendó: juntar a las parejas destinadas a amarse. Solo había un problema… Ella se enamoró del amor que sentía Naruto por otra persona. (ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD) Sasusaku, nejiten, saiino, shikatema.


**Un fic de un solo capitulo bastante laaargo. En lo personal creo que vale la pena.**

**Se lo dedico a cada mujer que lea esto. Esta es nuestra realidad, chicas.**

**Saludos, ¡cuídense! **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ENAMORADA DEL AMOR**

**.**

_No dejes de sonreír sin importar la situación, porque nunca sabes_

_ quien se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa._

.

**.**

- Hinata, ya no se qué hacer… creo que me estoy enamorando de él…

- No te sientas así, Tenten-san… sé que mi primo es complicado, pero te quiere mucho – dijo una voz suave, tranquilizando a la otra chica con la que estaba.

- Pero solo me quiere como amiga – se lamentó la joven mientras ponía su rostro contra una de sus manos - Lo cierto es que no me atrevo a decirle nada por temor a echar a perder nuestra amistad…

Hinata, quien hasta ese minuto estaba recostada en su cama escuchando como su amiga le contaba su problema, se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió hasta la chica, a la cual abrazó por la espalda.

- No te aflijas, por favor – le pidió Hinata mientras le acariciaba el cabello castaño – Yo te ayudaré con él. Antes de que te des cuenta, ambos tendrán una linda historia que empezar.

- Gracias – Tenten se giró y abrazó a la pequeña chica de cabello oscuro y mirada dulce, comenzando a dar saltos de felicidad a los cuales su compañera se unió - ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Eres una gran amiga, Hinata-chan.

- Es un gusto para mi, Tenten-san – contestó la morena al separarse de su amiga, viendo como los ojos marrones de Tenten brillaban con una energía renovada – Me pondré manos a la obra tan pronto él regrese a casa. Ahora mismo está comprando junto con mi hermana Hanabi las conservas para Navidad… se tardaran un poco en volver.

- Eso es un detalle Hinata – habló Tenten mientras se acercaba a una silla y tomaba su abrigo junto con una bufanda – Si eres tu quien me ayuda, no dudo del éxito de esta misión.

- No digas eso, no es la gran cosa…

- ¿La gran cosa? Hinata, por favor, eres el ángel del amor – dijo Tenten mientras sonreía y terminaba de abrocharse la chaqueta - ¿No serás pariente de Cupido o algo parecido?

- N-No, ¡para nada! – respondió la pobre chica con las mejillas rosadas – no soy un ángel…

- Pues por cómo vas ahora, de seguro ya te ganaste tu lugar en el cielo – aseguró Tenten, acercándose a la morena y tomándola por los hombros – Mira lo que estás haciendo por mí en mi desesperación, ¿Y lo de Hanabi? ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Konohamaru fue el mocoso más codiciado por tus consejos. No me sorprendería que se casaran pronto…

- ¡Hanabi-chan solo tiene trece años, Tenten-san! – chilló Hinata con solo pensar lo recién dicho por su amiga.

- Calma, calma… no exageres linda – dijo Tenten, riéndose al ver el rostro aterrado de Hinata – No tan pronto, es decir, ¿No que ambos necesitan ser mayores de edad para casarse? ¡Faltan cinco años todavía!

- ¡Tenten!

- Perdón, no lo puedo evitar – se disculpó Tenten sin poder parar de reír. Hinata era la criatura más inocente que conocía. Terminó de ponerse la bufanda y esquivó una almohada que la morena le lanzaba - ¡Hey! Parece que el angelito sacó la artillería

Hinata solo le sacó la lengua y luego se echo a reír.

- Ya es hora de que me vaya, Hinata-chan – dijo Tenten, haciendo una mueca de abatimiento con la boca – Mi mamá aún quiere ayuda con los regalos. La Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Está bien – contestó la morena - Te llamaré mañana para contarte como me fue con mi primo.

- Eres un encanto – le dijo Tenten a Hinata, apretando sus mejillas – Si no eres pariente de Cupido, ¿Del conejo de pascua, quizás?

- ¡Que no!

Hinata encaminó a Tenten a la salida, intentando convencerla de que no era familiar ni del conejo de pascua ni de Cupido, y que tampoco esto se trataba de un milagro navideño. Ella lo hacía porque quería y ya.

Una vez que cerró la puerta tras la partida de Tenten, Hinata se acercó al buro que tenía en su habitación y tomó su teléfono. Marcó con rapidez, y no tardaron en contestarle.

- _¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa? –_ preguntó un voz ronca desde el otro lado de la línea.

- No es nada grave, Neji-nissan – contestó la morena con suavidad – solo quería saber donde estaban.

- _No hace mucho entramos al supermercado… Creo que llegaremos mas tarde de lo presupuestado. Tenemos que pasar a la pastelería después de aquí – _dijo Neji, y Hinata detectó con facilidad lo poco que le gustaba esa idea a su primo.

- Yo puedo ir, Neji. Ya oscureció y la tiendas cerraran pronto, además, Tenten ya se fue y no quiero quedarme sola en casa.

-_ ¿Tenten? ¿Qué hacía ella en casa?_

- Solo vino a pasar el rato, cosas de chicas – dijo para evitar levantar sospechas en Neji – No te preocupes por el pedido en la pastelería, yo recogeré el pastel. Vuelvan pronto, está empezando a helar.

- _Vale, gracias – _habló Neji – _si terminamos a tiempo aquí, Hanabi y yo pasaremos por ti a la pastelería. Lleva tu teléfono. Te llamó cuando salga de aquí, pero no creo poder alcanzarte._

_- _Nos vemos en casa entonces – finiquitó la morena mientras se acercaba a su closet y tomaba una chaqueta negra – cuídense ambos.

- _Si, tú también ve con cuidado, Hinata. Adiós._

_-_ Chao.

Hinata cortó la llamada y se abrigó, poniéndose guantes, gorro y bufanda color violeta además de la chaqueta. Era demasiado friolenta.

Fue hasta la puerta principal una vez que se aseguró que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, y salió sin demorar más tiempo. En el camino se fue escuchando música en su reproductor, pensando cómo hacer que Neji se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Tenten. La situación en sí no era complicada, pero lo que pasaba es que Neji era excesivamente necio, y era él quien no quería aceptar que tenía otros tipos de sentimientos por Tenten. Hinata se había dado cuenta de que su primo se arreglaba cada vez que salía con ella y Lee, su mejor amigo, más que cuando salía con ella misma. No se daba cuenta, pero a Tenten le daba los mejores regalos de cumpleaños, sin mencionar que no había fin de semana que no salieran juntos como "amigos".

No pudo evitar sonreír. Esto sería fácil.

- Fue más complicado juntar a Karin con Suigetsu… - susurró al recordar que el desdichado muchacho se acercó a ella para pedirle ayuda. No eran amigos, pero se habían hablado un par de veces. Valió la pena.

Esa era Hinata Hyuga, la chica con la mejor suerte en cosas del amor.

Muchas personas le habían pedido ayuda desde joven, y es que nunca había defraudado a nadie. Juntó a un par de sus profesores en el instituto por petición de ellos mismos, juntó a los padres de una amiga que estaban por divorciarse, y juntó a unos cuantos compañeros de clase. Pero para que ella se pusiera en acción tenía que haber una condición.

Ella tenía que estar segura que ambos estaban destinados.

Si Hinata no veía un futuro en esa relación, entonces ella no accedía a participar en ello. Le ocurrió unas cuantas veces y siempre era lo mismo. Una chica "x" que estaba enloquecidamente enamorada de Sasuke, Gaara o de Neji, pero por desgracia siempre tenía el mismo final. Esos tres hombres no sabían amar.

A Gaara poco lo conocía, pero desde inicios de año su amistad se afianzó, así como también con su hermana Temari y su hermano Kankuro. Hinata unió a Shikamaru con Temari por petición de ella y vaya que salió bien. Ella era lo que necesitaba Shikamaru para dejar de ser tan vago, y él era lo que Temari necesitaba para aprender a relajarse.

Todo salió bien.

Hinata entró a la pastelería mientras se quitaba los guantes y calentaba sus manos con el vapor que salía de su boca, mirando detenidamente las hermosas decoraciones navideñas y apreciando el exquisito aroma a jengibre que rondaba en el lugar.

- ¿Hinata? ¡Hey, hola!

- ¿Uh?

Hinata se volteó y vio que una joven chica entraba a la tienda con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara. La joven se sacudió lo que parecía ser nieve de los hombros y luego hizo lo mismo con el gorro blanco que tenía puesto. Una vez que terminó se acercó con prisa donde Hinata, quien estaba igualmente alegre de verla.

- Estas toda mojada, Sakura-san – dijo la morena mientras le ayudaba a secarse la cara con un pañuelo - ¿Empezó a nevar?

- ¿Nevar? Oh, no… ojalá así fuera – se lamento la chica, sacudiéndose el corto cabello rosa – antenoche no vi los copos caer, y cuando desperté ya estaba todo blanco. Que lastima. Lo que pasó es que me encontré con el imbécil de Naruto en el camino junto con algunos de los chicos. Kiba y ese tarado nos lanzaron bolas de nieve hasta que se les atrofió la mano, aunque Lee y Suigetsu no se quedaron atrás los muy idiotas.

_Naruto…_

- Oh, ya veo… ¿Acaso te atacaron todos ellos de la nada? – dijo la morena mientras veía divertida como Sakura inflaba sus mejillas.

- ¡Qué va! – chilló ella con enojo fingido – Iba con Karin e Ino. A la cabeza de zanahoria se le ocurrió lanzarle una bola de nieve a Suigetsu y todo terminó en guerra. Aunque admito que no pude dejar de reír cuando Naruto le metió nieve dentro de la camiseta a Ino… el agua le llegó hasta las bragas jaja.

Hinata rió juntó con Sakura y ambas se dirigieron juntas hasta el mostrador.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana en la noche, Hinata? – preguntó la pelirrosa mientras recibía su pedido. Su madre la mandó temprano por la tarta navideña, pero sus planes se vieron bañados por nieve.

- Mm, pues creo que nada. Quizás ver algunas películas en casa o algo, ¿Por?

- Es que tengo ganas de hacer una pequeña fiesta en mi casa. Desde que mis padres se reconciliaron salen por lo menos una vez por semana y me dijeron que mañana podía invitar a mis amigos y hacer algo. No volverán hasta el día siguiente al mediodía, así que no habrá problemas para nada. ¿Quieres venir?

- Si, claro… me encantaría – contestó Hinata al mismo momento que le entregaban su pedido – Muchas gracias, señorita.

- No es nada chicas, vayan con cuidado. ¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo la chica al otro lado del mostrador, quien le había entregado a Sakura y Hinata sus pasteles.

- ¡Gracias! – dijeron ambas y salieron de la tienda.

- Será algo tarde, pero tú puedes llegar temprano. Invitaré a Ino, Karin y Tenten para que lleguen antes y veamos una película antes. Hace mucho que no hacemos algo nosotras juntas, ¿Te parece?

- Si, es una idea grandiosa – dijo Hinata mientras se detenía al igual que Sakura. Tenían que separarse en ese punto para irse a sus casas.

- ¡Bien entonces! – habló la pelirrosa con alegría – Más tarde te mando la invitación por internet para que estés al tanto… cuídate Hinata, nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Sakura-san.

Ambas chicas tomaron caminos distintos y comenzaron a andar. Hinata se alegró de ver que Sakura estaba mucho más feliz que antes. La pelirrosa había sufrido considerablemente cuando sus padres casi deciden divorciarse, pero Hinata sabía que ellos debían estar juntos. No fue complicado darles unas cuantas instrucciones a Sakura de cómo ayudar a sus padres, pero ella jamás esperó resultados tan satisfactorios. Las discusiones entre ambos padres se debían a malos entendidos y no a falta de amor, y por eso la morena no se dio por vencida hasta verlos bien a ambos, pero siempre en el anonimato. Sus consejos iban a Sakura, nunca se metió directamente con los padres.

Iba distraída por la calle mirando como las nubes dejaban caer los primeros copos del día, pensando que la pelirrosa iba a estar dichosa viéndolos caer, que no escuchó cuando la llamaron por primera vez. Y tampoco por segunda.

- ¡Hinataa-chaaan!

- ¿Pero qué…?

Hinata volteó el rostro para ver quien la llamaba, mas no lo logró debido a que una rápida bola de nieve le dio de pleno en la cara. Le dolió.

Casi dejó caer el pedido de la pastelería al suelo, pero unas manos rápidas lo sujetaron antes de que eso pasara.

- ¡Oh mierda!, ¡oh mierda! – chilló una voz cercana. Hinata la reconoció sin problemas, pero no pudo prestarle la atención que merecía debido a que la nieve le dio en los ojos, y como llevaba puestos los guantes no podía limpiarse bien el rostro - ¡Hinata, perdóname! Soy un estúpido… a ver, déjame ayudarte…

- E-Estoy bien… en serio… - intentó aseverar Hinata – no me dolió…

- Hm, eres un idiota Naruto.

- ¡Cállate Sasuke! – chilló Naruto sin dejar de intentar ayudar a Hinata – Es que como no me escuchabas y estabas por doblar, bueno, pues… no me quedó de otra' ttebayo.

- S-Si, no importa, de verdad.

Hinata logró quitarse el guante de la mano derecha y se dispuso a limpiarse la cara, pero las manos de Naruto sujetaron su rostro y con cuidado comenzó a quitarle la nieve de los ojos, la cual ya comenzaba a derretirse con el calor que desprendían las mejillas de la chica. Con la manga de su chaqueta, Naruto terminó de secar su cara y se alejó un poco después de terminar.

- Listo, abre los ojos, Hinata-chan – ordenó Naruto, alejándose un paso de ella.

Hinata fregó sus ojos antes de abrirlos, y al levantar las pestañas se encontró con el rostro contraído de Naruto. Llevaba puesta una bufanda anaranjada que ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro a excepción de los ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados, y su cabello dorado. Su chaqueta no se veía muy gruesa y estaba bastante mojada al igual que los pantalones. Hinata recordó la guerra de nieve de la que le habló Sakura. Miró a un lado de Naruto y vio a Sasuke. Él tenía aparentemente la ropa seca y en sus manos descansaba su pastel.

El moreno se acercó a ella y se lo entregó.

- Muchas gracias por no dejarlo caer, Sasuke-san – le agradeció ella a Sasuke.

- Hm, no es nada – contestó y luego se giró hacia Naruto – Itachi me mandó un mensaje al teléfono. Tengo que volver a mi casa pronto, ¿Te vienes o no?

- Tengo que hablar de algo con Hinata – respondió Naruto – Vete sin mí.

- Como quieras.

Hinata estaba helada ahí en la mitad de la calle, mirando como Sasuke comenzaba a girarse camino a su casa – la cual no estaba tan lejos de la de ella – y Naruto le sonreía. ¿Acaso él había dicho que quería hablar con ella? ¡¿Con ella?! ¿De verdad? Hinata no sabía que podría querer Naruto de ella y la duda la atormentaba.

Hinata aterrizó en tierra de repente y miró a ambos chicos.

- E-Espera, Sasuke-san – habló ella débilmente. Sasuke se detuvo y miró por sobre su hombro a la morena.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, como quien no quiere la cosa. De verdad quería apresurarse antes de que fuera su madre quien lo llamara.

- Es que… Sakura mañana hará una fiesta en su casa en la noche…

- ¡Es verdad! – interrumpió Naruto – Ella mencionó algo de eso hace un rato… ¡Deberías venir, Teme!

Sasuke bajó la vista y después le dio la espalda a ambos.

- ¿A qué hora es? – preguntó sin voltearse.

- No ha mandado las invitaciones todavía, pero de seguro será después de las diez – contestó Hinata con rapidez. Si no quería que Sasuke se arrepintiera debía apresurarse – Sus padres no estarán, así que probablemente durará hasta plena madrugada.

Sasuke la miró a ella y a Naruto de soslayo y emprendió marcha, dejando su participación en la fiesta como un completo misterio.

- Nee, Hinata…

Naruto la tomó por el codo y comenzó a caminar mientras la sujetaba. Poco después la soltó.

- ¿De qué… de qué querías hablarme, Naruto-kun? – preguntó ella, sintiendo como de repente los nervios la traicionaban. Hinata detectó que Naruto la encaminaba hacia su casa.

- Es que necesito pedirte un favor' ttebayo – respondió el mientras se calentaba las manos y luego las metía en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- S-Si… dime, ¿Qué necesitas?

- Bueno, es que me da algo de vergüenza je je –admitió el rubio mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos – Me dijeron que eres buena con los temas del amor, Hinata.

La chica detuvo su andar y lo retomó al instante siguiente. Tenía un mal presentimiento latiendo velozmente contra su pecho; en su corazón más precisamente.

- Eso… eso se dice – contestó con algo de pesar.

- Sí, bueno, es sobre eso de lo que quería hablarte' ttebayo.

Hinata alzó su vista hacia al frente y visualizó su casa. Sabía que podía escapar ahí y no tener que acceder a lo que sea que Naruto dijera, y de esa forma resguardar su corazón.

Pero ella no era así.

- Tu ropa está muy mojada, Naruto-kun – dijo ella sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos. Él le ganaba en altura por más de una cabeza - ¿Deseas pasar… a secarte?

- No te molestes, Hinata-chan – la tranquilizó él – estaré bien.

Hinata se tragó el miedo y lo miró a la cara.

- Tienes la nariz roja, Naruto-kun – comenzó a decir ella – Estoy segura que a Neji no le molestará prestarte ropa. Aun no hay nadie en casa, pero no tardaran en llegar.

- Mmm, ¿Estás segura? No quiero que te metas en problemas luego.

- No, no pasará nada. Neji y tú son amigos, lo comprenderá. Mi madre salió a ver regalos de navidad y mi padre trabaja hasta tarde en la oficina hoy.

- ¿Tu padre no está? ¡Haberlo dicho antes' ttebayo!

Ambos rieron en la entrada de la casa y luego accedieron a ésta. Hinata encendió las luces y con ayuda de Naruto encendió la estufa a leña. Le indicó al rubio que subiera a la habitación de Neji y buscara lo que le quedara más cómodo mientras ella iba por bebidas calientes a la cocina. Hinata fue con dos tazas llenas de chocolate caliente hasta la mesita de la sala de estar y encendió el televisor mientras esperaba a que Naruto bajara. En eso Neji le marcó al teléfono y le preguntó si ya se encontraba en casa, a lo que Hinata respondió afirmativamente, pero omitió que Naruto se encontraba con ella. A veces su primo era tan sobreprotector como su padre. Neji le dijo que Hanabi y él se encontraron con la madre de Hinata en el supermercado, y que luego los tres iban a terminar de hacer las compras, por lo que se iban a tardar un poco más. Hinata le aseguró que todo estaba bien, y que en caso de emergencia llamaría a Tenten, lo cual dejó a Neji bastante más tranquilo.

- La mayor parte de la ropa de Neji es blanca – dijo Naruto, quien bajaba las escaleras con paso flojo – Menos mal encontré algo azul ahí dentro…

Hinata miró al rubio y sus mejillas se colorearon. Naruto iba con una camiseta azul que ella misma le regaló a Neji la Navidad pasada. Se le veía muy bien ya que hacía juego con sus ojos y se le pegaba al pecho y a los brazos, haciéndolo ver más musculoso.

Ella se había quitado su abrigo mientras Naruto estaba arriba, quedándose con chaleco rosado claro, unos pantalones negros y botas hasta las rodillas, y al estar así de abrigada más la presencia de Naruto en su propia casa sintió que era cuestión de tiempo para que le diera un desfallecimiento.

- La casa se calentó rápidamente con la estufa – comentó él mientras iba hasta el sillón donde estaba sentada Hinata – Estas muy roja, Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Debe ser lo que acabas de decir sobre la casa… creo que iré a cambiarme – dijo ella muy apenada – Te dejé chocolate caliente ahí. Si quieres puedes tomarte el mío también.

- No, te espero. Ve y cámbiate' ttebayo – respondió con una amplia e inocente sonrisa en la cara, formándose margaritas en sus mejillas. Hinata solo pudo suspirar.

Subió con calma las escaleras, observando como Naruto revisaba los canales, y una vez que salió del posible punto de visión del rubio, Hinata hizo una carrerilla hasta su dormitorio y se cambió en tiempo record, quedándose con una holgada blusa celeste y unos pantaloncillos blancos a media pierna. Se peinó y luego arregló un poco su maquillaje, con la clara intención de que Naruto tampoco sospechara de su intento por mejorar su apariencia. Aun le quedaba algo del perfume que se había puesto esa mañana, así que no volvió a roseárselo. Bajó las escaleras en pantuflas, y se sentó junto con Naruto en el sillón.

- Eso fue rápido – dijo el rubio sonriéndole – Toma.

Naruto le entregó el chocolate caliente a Hinata y luego tomó el suyo, dándole el primer sorbo.

- Vaya… te quedó muy bueno – comentó él, volviendo a beber.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, en serio… la mayoría le pone demasiada azúcar o lo deja hirviendo. A ti te quedó perfecto.

- G-Gracias.

Pasó cerca de media hora y ellos conversaron de trivialidades mientras revisaban juntos los canales, deteniéndose en un canal por el cual transmitían lo que parecía ser "Home Alone".

- Te lo digo, no me aburro de ver esta película cada año – rió Naruto, para posteriormente repetir junto con el actor al mismo dialogo.

- ¿Te lo sabes de memoria? – preguntó ella, impresionada por la capacidad de Naruto.

- Algunas partes. Mi mamá dice que el personaje no es nada en comparación a mí de niño.

- Recuerdo que una vez pintaste todos los muros de la escuela – remembró Hinata, haciendo que Naruto se echara a reír.

- A la semana siguiente se me ocurrió meter doce perros en la cafetería de la escuela a la hora de almuerzo. La vieja Tsunade me hizo conocer lo que es malo ja ja.

- ¡Si lo recuerdo! – dijo ella, recordado como los animales se comieron el almuerzo de la mayoría de los alumnos que estaban en pánico - ¿No fue también en esas fechas que ocurrió ese accidente tuyo con Sasuke-san?

- ¿Con Sasuke? ¿Qué accidente…?

- Ya sabes… cuando te empujaron por la espalda y tú con Sasuke-san se…

- ¡No lo digas, Hinata-chan!

Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella y le cubrió la boca, pero ya era muy tarde, Hinata no podía parar de reír. Naruto intentó aguantarse la risa y la vergüenza, pero terminó soltando a Hinata y comenzó a reír junto con ella, ayudándola a acomodarse.

- Me dio repugnancia de solo recordarlo – comentó Naruto mientras extendía sus brazos por detrás del sillón y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás – Ino y Sakura por poco me mataron ese día, al igual que el resto de las chicas del instituto' ttebayo. Todas me agredieron de una forma u otra, menos tu, Hinata.

- A mi no me gustaba Sasuke-san, por eso no podía reaccionar así – dijo ella sin pensar muy bien lo que decía. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Naruto ya la miraba - ¿Qué pasa?

- Hinata… ¿Alguna vez has tenido novio?

Las mejillas de la pobre Hinata se encendieron como dos luceros brillantes, dándole a entender a Naruto su negativa.

- Lo cierto que yo nunca he tenido novia tampoco – dijo él con algo de pesar, desviando la mirada al televisor - ¿Y quién sí? Mi prima Karin junto con Suigetsu y Shikamaru con Temari son la excepción de nuestra generación. ¡Incluso el bastardo de Konohamaru tiene novia y yo no!

Hinata sintió la mirada de Naruto sobre ella, quien también se había volteado a ver la televisión, y no tuvo más opción que girarse y enfrentarlo.

- Hinata, necesito que me ayudes… con Sakura.

Un pequeño "plop" sonó dentro de Hinata y ella sintió como si hubiesen sido cientos de cristales que representaban su corazón. No sabía por qué, pero le dolió esta petición.

Ella era muy buena con relaciones ajenas, pero por sí misma no era nada. Nunca tuvo novio pese a que si quería tenerlo, y aunque lo intentó, simplemente no le funcionó.

Pero siempre estuvo Naruto. Él era distinto a todas las personas con las que Hinata se juntaba. Lo admiraba demasiado. Le gustaba su forma brillante de usar las palabras y su siempre radiante alegría. Su determinación y su tenacidad era algo tan poderosamente atrayente para la morena, quien ni siquiera se podía explicar como un chico tan imprudente pudiera ser su centro de admiración. Hinata quería conservar esas virtudes de Naruto, de verdad quería protegerlo y que él fuera feliz.

Pero no dejaba de cuestionarse, ¿Por qué le dolía decir que si? ¿Acaso ello lo…? No, ella no podía, ¿O si?

Hinata estuvo a punto de responderle, pero entonces recordó a Sakura.

Sakura era una de sus amigas más cercanas. Solía ser una chica ruda y con bastante fortaleza, pero desde que su familia tuvo problemas hace un año, su confianza disminuyó un poco, mas por lo que Hinata pudo apreciar hace ya algunas semanas, Sakura iba mejorando rápidamente. Lo que no le permitía a la morena acceder a la petición de Naruto era simple: El corazón de Sakura no le pertenecía él. Sakura estuvo enamorada muchos años de Sasuke, e incluso se le declaró un par de veces, pero no consiguió absolutamente nada de él. Muchas chicas lo intentaron después de ella y a todas les fue de la misma manera, mas no se detuvieron. Sakura sí lo hizo. Prefirió darle más prioridad a su familia que a ella misma, y como sus calificaciones bajaron debido a sus dificultades en casa, ahora ella se enfocaba en sus estudios. Se le vía bastante a la pelirrosa por los condominios Uchiha hace ya unos cuantos meses, pero ya no era por Sasuke, sino por Itachi.

Muchos la molestaban con el hermano mayor de Sasuke, un prodigioso chico que estudia comercio en la Universidad de Konoha, pero lo que no saben – y Hinata sí – es que Itachi le da clases particulares a la pelirrosa para poder nivelarse rápidamente en las clases del instituto. Las razones por la que Sakura no desmentía esos rumores Hinata las ignoraba. Quizás si habían sentimientos de por medio, ella no lo sabía.

Pero de una u otra manera, Hinata podía verlo en los ojos verdes de su amiga: Sakura estaba enamorada de otra persona. Así la pelirrosa estuviera sola y sin intenciones de una relación o teniendo un amorío secreto, ya era tarde para Naruto. Ella le entregó su amor a otro hombre.

- Naruto-kun… yo…

- ¡Por favor, Hinata! Sé que es difícil y que te estoy comprometiendo demasiado, pero sé que puedo hacerla feliz. Lo del Teme ella lo dejó en el pasado… ella misma me dijo la semana pasada que ya no amaba a Sasuke… por favor.

¿Sakura ya no lo amaba? ¿Sería Itachi entonces? No, algo no le cuadraba a Hinata en eso.

Naruto se arrodilló ante Hinata y tomó sus manos.

- No puedo darle los lujos de un Uchiha, pero sé que puedo hacerla reír cada día y también protegerla, ¿No es eso lo que las mujeres quieren? ¿Algo así como un payaso ninja?

Hinata se hizo la ofendida, pero no le duró mucho con Naruto y sus muecas raras. Comenzó a reír.

- Veré que puedo hacer – terminó diciendo, recibiendo como agradecimiento que Naruto se le lanzara encima – ¡N-Naruto-kun!

- ¡No sé cómo agradecértelo, Hinata! – dijo él, levantándola del sillón y haciéndole girar entre sus brazos.

- N-No es nada… de verdad – dijo, y Naruto la dejó en el suelo – Solo quiero verte feliz.

- Eres tan pequeña, Hinata. Debes ser un ángel.

Naruto la sostuvo entre sus brazos y besó su frente con cariño. Hinata se acaloró y sintió su cara arder, pero no cortó el contacto y permitió que una sonrisa delicada adornara su rostro. Ambos se separaron y Naruto comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras se burlaba se su cara roja, al igual que ella se burlaba de sus locuras de años anteriores, principalmente de su primer beso con Sasuke.

El rubio se quedó una hora más ahí, yéndose en contra su voluntad. Cuando escucharon ruido desde afuera, Naruto tuvo que escabullirse por la ventana del baño para no meter en problemas a Hinata y a él mismo. El padre de Hinata era muy estricto con los hombres que entraban a esa casa, y si se enteraba que él y Hinata estuvieron solos ahí, de seguro iba a correr sangre. Escapó justo cuando Hisashi Hyuga cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Hinata saludó a su padre y se excusó diciendo que mañana tenía muchas cosas que hacer, disculpándose por no poder esperar a Neji, Hanabi y a su madre a que llegaran. Su padre se lo permitió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dándole también permiso para asistir a la fiesta de Sakura. Hinata llegó a su habitación un poco cansada y revisó el computador antes de ir a acostarse. Ahí estaba la invitación de Sakura, indicándole que ella y las chicas debían estar ahí a las ocho.

Naruto le había pedido en medio de su escapada que se juntaran a las once de la mañana en el puente del parque de Konoha; quería comprarle un regalo a la pelirrosa por Navidad y necesitaba ayuda. Hinata por supuesto accedió.

Se fue a la cama en ropa interior, ya que le daba pereza entrar a buscar su pijama y no hacía demasiado frío como para que muriera, así que solo se quitó la ropa, apagó las luces y se tiró al colchón. Con la cabeza contra la almohada comenzó a cuestionarse muchas cosas, las cuales ninguna era sobre ella: ¿De verdad Sakura ya no sentía nada por Sasuke? ¿A Sasuke le importaría si ella sale con su hermano o con su mejor amigo? ¿Ino aun necesitaba ayuda con Sai? ¿Qué se le puede regalar a la pelirrosa? ¿Naruto está enamorado de ella? ¿Neji sentía algo profundo por Tenten…? ¿Neji? ¡Neji!

Hinata se dio un palmazo mental por no haber conversado con su primo, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para esperarlo.

Mañana sería otro día.

Despertó renovada y con una sonrisa radiante al ver el sol del otro la ventana. Se puso de pie, se colocó una bata y luego fue hasta el baño, donde se lavó los dientes y la cara y aprovechó para peinarse. Salió al pasillo y se encontró con Neji quien la miraba sorprendido.

- Tienes los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir, Hinata – le dijo. Ella lo sabía.

- Me hacía falta Neji – contestó con una sonrisa mientras bostezaba - ¿Vas saliendo?

- Si, quedé de juntarme con Lee a las once y media en su casa. Quiere comprar unas bebidas para la fiesta de Sakura ésta noche y si las compra temprano salen más baratas. No me preguntes donde las compra, es un misterio… pero bastante económico. Mi tío me dijo que ibas, así que podríamos irnos juntos.

- Si, me parece bien – le dijo ella, pero de repente sus facciones se contrajeron al analizar lo recién dicho por Neji – espera… ¿A qué hora quedaste de juntarte con Lee-san?

- A las once y media. Vive un poco lejos y quiero ir a pie, así que ya me voy a pronto. Adiós.

Hinata sujetó a su primo por su antebrazo y lo detuvo.

- Neji… ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿Eh? Son quince para las once…

- ¡Oh por Dios!

Hinata salió disparada hacia su habitación y se cambió sin ver bien que se ponía. Se puso una blusa amarilla y una falda del mismo color. No tuvo tiempo para ir por unas medias así que se calzó unos botines morados y se puso una chaqueta del mismo color que cubría por completo la falda. Al cerrarse el abrigo pareciera que nada mas llevaba puesta la chamarra, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar si eso era bueno o malo. Se dejó el pelo suelto y se perfumó, recordando que ni siquiera había tomado un baño. Salió tan rápido de su casa que casi atropelló a su hermana mientras ésta bajaba las escaleras, pero no le armó ninguna escena.

Hinata no solía conducir el auto, pero dado que Neji no lo iba a usar y su madre y padre tenían uno propio no vio nada malo en ello, además estaba atrasada.

Estacionó lo mejor que pudo el vehículo y se bajó a tropezones, lamentando su facha, su impuntualidad y sus nervios, ¡Diablos!

Corrió todo el parque, haciendo eco con los tacones de sus botines contra el suelo, hasta finalmente visualizar por quien corrió semejante maratón. Llevaba su cabello rubio suelto al viento, con una chamarra naranja cubriendo su torso y unos jeans gastados de mezclilla oscura. Al verla, Naruto sonrió y fue a su encuentro.

- Perdona mi retraso – pidió ella intentando controlar su respiración – Lo siento, de verdad.

- Acabo de llegar… son solo las once con diez, ¿Acaso corriste hasta aquí?

Hinata levantó el pulgar y Naruto se largó a reír.

- ¡Vamos, Hinata! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Naruto tendiéndole una mano - ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda?

- No… muchas gracias – respondió mientras tomaba cantidades gigantes de aire.

- Que no te de pena – insistió él – adelante, súbete.

- Es que… ando con falda…

Naruto bajó la vista y miró su falda. Luego miró su rostro, su cabello y el resto de su teñida. Ese día Hinata se veía hermosa.

- La falda te llega casi a las rodillas, no se te verá nada – dijo Naruto y se agachó enfrente de ella – Ahora, súbete de una vez Hinata-chan.

Hinata se subió tímidamente y Naruto la alzó sin dificultad, andando con prisa hasta el sector de las tiendas.

Entraron a tres tiendas, pero ninguno de esos regalos satisfacía a Hinata o a Naruto. El rubio la había bajado cuando llegaron a la primera tienda ya que la respiración de Hinata se había regularizado y ella insistía en andar por su cuenta, aunque para él había sido divertido llevarla en su espalda. Entraron a la cuarta tienda y muchas cosas les gustaron. Hinata propuso que le comprara un conejito de felpa a Sakura, y Naruto le pareció buena idea. El rubio pagó el dichoso objeto y se dirigió hasta Hinata, quien miraba unas cuantas muñecas en una repisa.

- ¿No estarás un poquito grande para muñecas, Hinata?

- Sigo siendo una niña por dentro.

Rieron y revisaron el resto de la tienda. Encontraron sector con disfraces y se pusieron a jugar con ellos. Luego Naruto encontró una máquina para hacer burbujas y se entretuvo lanzándole varias a la morena, quien intentaba devolvérselas con un abanico. Estuvieron cerca de veinte minutos así, hasta que finalmente se calmaron. Caminaron juntos hacia la salida entre risas, pero antes de salir, los ojos de Hinata se distrajeron con un bonito broche de mariposa, al cual se acercó a observar.

- Es bonito, ¿Te gusta?

- Si… me recuerda a uno que tuve de de pequeña, pero ya han pasado muchos años desde que se me perdió – le dijo Hinata a Naruto justo antes de dejar al broche donde lo encontró y dirigirse a la salida - ¿Listo?

- Mm, no, espera Hinata.

Naruto tomó el broche y se dirigió a la caja registradora, omitiendo los reproches de Hinata, quien había captado sus intenciones. La cajera le bajó el precio a Naruto, pero no dejaba de ser más caro que el conejo que le compró a Sakura, por lo que Hinata se sentía un poco abatida.

Naruto se acercó a ella y le puso el broche en la chaqueta que Hinata llevaba puesta, luego la tomó por la muñeca y la guió hacia afuera.

- No tenías por que hacerlo – dijo Hinata una vez en la calle, sonrojada de manera enternecedora.

- Quería hacerlo' ttebayo – contesto Naruto, mirando fijamente a Hinata y cohibiéndola

- Pero… era caro…

- A mí me gusta hacerle regalos a la gente que me importa – comenzó a decir él mientras bajaba un poco su altura y se apoyaba de sus propias piernas – Es una forma de decir que quiero a las personas. Si no me crees pregúntale a mi mamá' ttebayo.

Hinata sonrió y Naruto se alzó en su altura, comenzando a andar con la morena a su lado. Ambos fueron a comer ramen por invitación de Hinata, y Naruto encantado la acompañó a comer. Terminaron alrededor de las dos y media de la tarde, justo cuando el cielo comenzaba a rodearse de nubes. Recorrieron algunas tiendas, se encontraron con algunos amigos en el camino y terminaron tomándose una fotografía con Santa, cada uno pidiéndole un deseo. Naruto pidió una serie de cosas, y cuando Santa le preguntó a ella que era lo que quería, Hinata se acercó a su oído y le dijo: "Aprender a decir no" haciendo referencia al favor que le pidió Naruto. Luego en voz alta ella dijo que quería repetir un día como el que estaba viviendo ahora, y Naruto se retractó de todo lo que había dicho antes para poder pedir el mismo deseo que Hinata. Ambos se fueron de ahí con la promesa de que sus sueños se iban a volver realidad por parte de Santa, y Hinata no pudo más que desear que fuera verdad.

Hinata pasó a dejar a Naruto a su casa cerca de las siete en su vehículo, deteniéndose frente a una bonita casa no demasiado lejana de la suya. Unos veinte minutos a pie.

- Gracias por todo lo de hoy, Hinata-chan – dijo Naruto desde el puesto del copiloto, liberándose del cinturón de seguridad.

- No fue nada, me lo pasé muy bien – le habló ella con sinceridad, quedándose ambos viéndose después de eso.

- ¿Te veo esta noche entonces? – preguntó Naruto sin dejar de verla, abriendo la puerta.

- Si, ahí estaré. Hasta pronto, Naruto-kun.

Naruto le dio una cálida sonrisa y salió del auto, dirigiéndose a la entrada de su casa prácticamente de espalda. La puerta se abrió y por ahí salió Kushina, la madre de Naruto, quien al ver a Hinata en el auto la saludó moviendo energéticamente su brazo. Hinata hizo el mismo gesto con una sonrisa radiante en la cara hacia ella y luego hacia Naruto, para posteriormente poner el auto en marcha y dirigirse a su casa.

Una vez dentro, Hinata tuvo muchísimos problemas. La reprendieron por no haber dicho a donde iba y por no haber llevado celular, pero tras una sincera disculpa sus padres la dejaron en paz. Comenzaron a cenar y su madre le propuso ir a dejarla donde Sakura a las ocho, a lo que ella accedió encantada.

Terminada la cena, Hinata subió a su dormitorio e hizo un bolso para arreglarse en casa de Sakura. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Bajó las escaleras unos cinco minutos antes de las ocho y se despidió de su padre, Hanabi y Neji, quedando de verse con éste ultimo en casa de la pelirrosa. Su madre condujo con calma y diez pasada las ocho Hinata estaba afuera de la casa de Sakura.

Se dirigió hasta la entrada y fue muy bien recibida por la madre de Sakura, quien ya estaba de salida junto con el padre de la pelirrosa. Llegaron a saludarla Karin, Tenten y Sakura, aprovechando de despedirse de los padres de la chica. Una vez solas, Karin encendió la radio y puso la música muy alta. Tenten le dijo a Hinata que subieran a prepararse para cuando llegaran los demás y Sakura llamó a Ino para hacer que se apresurara.

A eso de las ocho y media llegó Ino con una botella de vodka en cada mano, haciendo que todas la perdonaran por su tardanza.

- Solo fui a comprar el elixir de la vida – dijo Ino mientras comenzaba a preparar algunos vasos.

- Vale, vale… ¿Alguien quiere comer algo? – preguntó Sakura, pero nadie quiso comer.

Hinata ayudó a Tenten a colgar algunos muérdagos por el techo y a poner luces de Neón por la casa y el árbol de Navidad, dejando la casa a eso de las nueve como una discoteca estilo navideña. Karin y Sakura fueron a arreglarse al dormitorio de ésta, quedando ambas listas después de media hora. Ino y Hinata subieron juntas a arreglarse después de que Karin y Sakura bajaran a hacerle compañía a Tenten, quien ya estaba lista.

- Hinata – habló Ino mientras terminaba de arreglarse el bello cabello rubio - ¿Crees qué Sai y yo funcionemos juntos?

- No habría accedido a ayudarte si no fuera así – contestó Hinata, haciendo sonreír satisfecha a Ino – Eres bonita, y Sai lo ha admitido. Tienes puntos a tu favor.

Ino quedó de buen humor después de escuchar eso, por lo que se acercó a Hinata y comenzó a arreglarle el cabello, dejándolo en un bonito moño que dejaba caer ondas en vez de cabello liso. Hinata estaba con un chaleco violeta que mostraba sus hombros y cuyas mangas llegaban hasta los codos, junto con pantalones oscuros y botas. Ino usaba un vestido negro, Tenten algo similar a lo que estaba usando ella, Karin usaba camiseta oscura y una falda y Sakura era la más simple de todas, con unos pantalones rojos, una blusa blanca y zapatillas. Todas comenzaron beber y a jugar algunos juegos, pasándolo bien antes de que llegaran los demás invitados. Sakura se puso de pie cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar para contestarlo, y Hinata la fue buscar pasados unos minutos, mientras Ino, Tenten y Karin seguían bebiendo.

- Sakura, ¿Estás aquí? – preguntó la morena adentrándose a la cocina, lugar donde vio desaparecer a Sakura.

- ¿Hinata? Si, ven. Estoy aquí.

Hinata se guió por la voz de la chica y la encontró apoyada en el marco de la puerta abierta fumando un cigarrillo. Le ofreció uno a la morena, quien lo aceptó y ambas comenzaron a fumar, con la vista puesta en el patio.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí sola? – preguntó Hinata, dando la primera inhalada.

- No quería que mi casa oliera a humo tan temprano contestó con una sonrisa amable.

- Hay algo que quería hablar contigo, Sakura-san – dijo Hinata mientras miraba las nubes oscuras que intentaban ocultar la luna.

- Claro, dime.

- ¿Qué pasó entre tú y… Sasuke-san?

Sakura suspiró sin dejar de sonreír y miró como Hinata fumaba.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Entre él y yo nunca pasó nada, Hinata. Él no quería novia en ese momento, y yo ahora solo deseo enfocarme en mis estudios. Me va bien.

- Pero… ¿Ya no sientes nada por él?

Sakura pareció pensarlo un poco y luego dijo:

- A Sasuke… nunca dejaré de quererlo, Hinata. Pensé que era algún capricho mío, pero no. Pero no pretendo vivir una vida esperando que funcione, ni tampoco soñando con algo que no es real – dijo con parsimonia, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Hinata – Llega un momento donde te das cuenta que la vida te puede dar más. El amor solo llega cuando uno está listo para recibirlo, no cuando uno quiere o necesita.

Hinata medito las palabras de Sakura.

- ¿Cuándo sabes que estás listo? – preguntó, botando la ceniza del cigarro al suelo.

- No estoy segura… solo el destino lo sabe, pero eso no está mal. Hace la vida más entretenida - Sakura apagó su cigarro y se metió un chicle a la boca, dejándole uno a Hinata.

- Sakura, ¿Estas enamorada de alguien ahora mismo? ¿Qué planeas hacer desde ahora?

- ¿Planear? Ya no quiero imaginarme el futuro, Hinata. Quiero dejar de soñar mi vida y comenzar a vivir mis sueños. Estoy enamorada, sí, pero de mí. Quiero darme el lujo de quererme a mí, y para eso tengo que ser feliz. Lo aprendí hace poco. Quiero estudiar, trabajar, llegar a ser alguien… solo cuando sea capaz de cuidarme a mí misma, se que seré capaz de cuidar de otra persona. Itachi me dice que medicina no estaría mal para mí, quien sabe, quizás tenga razón…

- ¿Itachi Uchiha? ¿El hermano de Sasuke?

- Sip. Me ha estado ayudando a llenar las fichas Universitarias. Él y yo creemos que podré entrar a la Universidad de Konoha.

- ¿Con él? ¿Acaso tu…?

- ¡Oh, No! No te hagas ideas, Hinata. Itachi me ha ayudado mucho, nada más. Si no estuviéramos tan ocupados estudiando y llenando fichas y datos tendríamos tiempo para negar esos estúpidos rumores. Itachi tiene novia, Hina-chan.

Hinata escuchó ruido en la entrada y Sakura se dirigió a la salida de la cocina, pero la voz de Hinata la detuvo.

- ¿Y qué hay de… Naruto?

Sakura se giró y la miró con suavidad.

- Naruto ya tiene el amor de una linda chica, y también un corazón a quien darle lo que tiene por ofrecer… solo que no se ha dado cuenta. Y el problema es que la chica tampoco lo ha hecho. Vamos afuera, Hinata. Los invitados ya llegaron.

Hinata apagó el cigarro y se quedó un rato viendo la luna. Sakura era más madura y lista de lo que fue hace un par de meses. Ella era el verdadero pariente de Cupido.

Salió de la cocina y vio que Shikamaru, Temari y Chöji habían llegado. Cuando terminó de saludar a los tres, el timbre sonó y entraron Kiba junto con Shino, Naruto y Sai. Hinata fue apresada por Kiba y después de saludar a los recién llegados se quedó hablando con él y Shino, sus mejores amigos. Neji llegó más tarde con Lee, y a eso de las once y media la casa estaba por reventar de gente. Algunas caras Hinata las desconocía por completo, pero al parecer todos eran conocidos, ya que vio a todos los chicos repartidos con gente distinta. Hinata se unió a Gaara y a Lee en un juego que hacían y poco después se separó de ellos, regresando con Shino. Lo estaba pasando bien. Iba camino afuera a tomar aire al patio cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Nadie más pareció haberlo oído, e incluso por un momento creyó haberlo imaginado, pero cuando volvió a sonar se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Ahí estaban los hermanos Uchiha y unas tres personas más que ella no conocía. Los saludó a los cinco y les dio acceso.

- Hinata, ¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó Itachi a Hinata, quien lo miró un poco cohibida. Tenía una voz muy ronca, pero bastante amable.

Ella iba a contestarle a Itachi, pero entonces se percató de Sasuke. Éste al oír el nombre de la pelirrosa los miró de inmediato, pero al estar a la espalda de su hermano Itachi, éste no se dio cuenta de la molesta mirada del chico. Hinata eso lo reconocería sin problemas.

Celos.

- Ella… ella puede estar en la sala o en el patio, no la he visto en un rato…

- Vale, gracias – dijo el hombre y se perdió entre la gente.

Sasuke la miró y ella se sintió muy pequeña ante su mirada.

- Él no está interesado en Sakura, Hinata – le dijo Sasuke - ¿Por qué le mentiste?

- Y-Yo… pues…

- No sé a qué vino mi hermano, pero él tiene novia y Sakura lo sabe…

- Ella no planea nada con él – dijo Hinata con una fortaleza obtenida del alcohol ya consumido – Sakura es mejor de lo que crees. No haría algo así.

Sasuke suspiró y bajó la mirada. Hinata se tranquilizó.

- Hm, lo sé – dijo él mientras se metía las manos al bolsillo de sus jeans negros.

- Entonces díselo – le aconsejó Hinata – Ella está en el baño del segundo piso.

Sasuke la miró contrariado y una media sonrisa apareció en su boca. Se giró para subir las escaleras pero antes de avanzar, Hinata lo detuvo.

- Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría que recordaras algo, Sasuke-san – habló con extrema seguridad Hinata – La mujer que vas a ver ahora no es la misma que te declaró su amor. Ella ya no está dispuesta a esperarte ni a mendigar tu amor.

Sasuke la miró de soslayo y asintió con la cabeza. Para Hinata eso fue suficiente.

Hinata se incorporó a la fiesta y se tomó un buen trago. Iba a ser una noche larga. Fue hasta Sai y usó alguno de sus consejos fieles para guiarlo hasta Ino, lo cual fue más rápido de lo que pensó. A Sai ya le gustaba la rubia, solo necesitaba el empujoncito de Hinata. Luego fue hasta Neji y tuvo que usar su artillería pesada, ya que el terco de su primo no aceptaba la verdad. Necesito decirle que Tenten pensaba seriamente en irse a estudiar a otra cuidad el próximo año – lo cual no dejaba de ser cierto, pero nada concreto – y entonces vio frutos en Neji. Lo demás se los dejó a los dos. Vio pasar a Itachi y lo detuvo. Le dijo que Sakura estaba arriba con Sasuke, pero el hermano del chico no se vio interesado en subir. Le explicó a Hinata que una carta de la Universidad del país del viento llegó, invitando a Sakura a participar en algunos programas de invierno después de Navidad y quería decírselo. Hinata prometió que le diría a Sakura que lo llamara mañana, y con esa idea Itachi quedó conforme, luego se fue junto con sus amigos a beber algo a la sala por cortesía de Hinata.

- Estoy cansadísima – suspiró mientras se dejaba caer al césped en el patio de Sakura. Habían otras personas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente sobria como para fastidiarla, y de hacerlo, Hinata solo tenía que empujarlos a la piscina y adiós.

- ¿Mucho trabajo' ttebayo?

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró con los zafiros de Naruto, quien se sentó a su lado con una cerveza en mano y una bebida sin alcohol en la otra.

- ¿Quieres?

- Si, por favor – respondió ella mientras se sentaba y recibía una lata de Naruto - ¿La cerveza es para mí?

- Yes. Tengo limites Hinata, además solo son las dos de la mañana y pretendo quedarme hasta las cinco. Me alcoholizo luego.

Se rieron un rato y bebieron hasta acabar. Naruto tomó la lata de cerveza vacía de Hinata y su lata de coca-cola y las botó a la basura, invitando a bailar a la morena.

- ¿Qué hay de Sakura? – preguntó Hinata confundida mientras era arrastrada por el rubio.

Hinata no obtuvo respuesta y simplemente se dejó llevar por el chico, quien la guió hasta el lugar donde otras tantas personas bailaban. Una vez de frente la sujetó por la cintura y ella se afirmó de los brazos de él. El baile en si era complicado para Hinata, quien nunca se consideró una gran bailarina, y resultaba aun más difícil para ella si era Naruto quien bailaba. Él era muy bueno.

Llevaban treinta minutos ahí, o más, ¿quién sabía?, ambos lo estaban pasando muy bien. En un momento Naruto sostuvo a Hinata y la rodeó con sus gruesos brazos, bajando la cabeza para acortar la distancia entre ellos. Besó su frente.

- N-Naruto-kun… no…

- Mira.

Naruto le levantó el rostro y le mostró un esplendido muérdago que colgaba sobre ellos. Él se acercó con lentitud a ella y se detuvo cuando la punta de su nariz rozó con la de ella.

- Le di el conejo, y ella lo recibió – le contó a Hinata desde esa distancia – No fue lo mismo que regalarte ese broche a ti.

Hinata automáticamente se llevó la mano izquierda a su corazón y tocó el broche prendado a su chaleco.

-… Sakura me pidió que fuera feliz' ttebayo – siguió diciéndole Naruto, pegándola más a su cuerpo – Pero para eso tenía que dejar de ser un imbécil. Me besó la mejilla y me dijo que estabas en el patio. Ahora veo porque es mi mejor amiga…

- Na-Naruto…

Naruto se le acercó de tal forma que su aliento chocó contra el de ella y viceversa, rozando su labio superior.

- Shh. Es muérdago, Hinata. Reglas son reglas…

Sus labios se fundieron en un profundo beso, en el cual Hinata intentaba conseguir más y en el que Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Ni la falta de aire los detuvo; al momento de girar sus cabezas ellos aprovechaban de llenarse los pulmones de aire y así jamás parar. Ya después de un buen rato se distanciaron, dándose cortos y castos besos. Naruto la dejó respirar, pero no se detuvo en besarla, extendiéndose hasta sus majillas teñidas de un adorable carmín.

Naruto la tomó de la mano y juntos salieron de ahí, dirigiéndose al balcón que tiene Sakura en su segundo piso. Cuando llegaron ahí se encontraron con la pelirrosa apoyada contra el barandal observando cómo algunos chicos se bañaban en la piscina.

- Sakura-san – le habló Hinata a la susodicha, quien al oírla hablar se giró y le sonrió.

- Naruto, Hinata – saludó ella a ambos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, Sakura-chan? – le preguntó Naruto, acercándose.

- Miren, lean esto.

Sakura les entregó una carta a Naruto y a Hinata, quienes empezaron a leer de inmediato.

- Mi celular sonó y me indicó que tenía un nuevo mensaje en mi correo… acabo de imprimir lo que están leyendo.

- Sakura, esto es…

- Si, Hinata – le aclaró Sakura a la morena – es una invitación de la Universidad de Kirigakure para estudiar ahí con una beca que cubre el ochenta por ciento de la colegiatura. Me iré de Konoha, chicos.

Ambos la miraron con sorpresa y espanto, ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio?

- Pero… pero… ¿Cómo?

- La Universidad de Kirigakure es tan buena como la de Konoha, pero se especializa aun más en el ámbito medico. Itachi envió la solicitud sin mi consentimiento.

- ¡¿Qué?! – chillaron Naruto y Hinata, en distintos decibeles claro.

- Está bien, digo, si la Universidad de Konoha me acepta me quedaré, si no es así, pues… un cambio nunca hace mal, ¿verdad?

- No puedo creer que solo te irás – dijo Naruto un poco deprimido.

- Nada está completamente dicho, además, no creo estar sola.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hinata, claramente confundida.

- La Universidad de Kirigakure también tiene un gran centro especializado en negocios – habló Sasuke detrás de ellos, alzando un papel blanco.

- Teme… ¿Tu también? – preguntó Naruto, ahora si se veía entristecido.

- Estoy en las mismas condiciones que Sakura – explicó Sasuke – Si me llaman la Universidad de Konoha, me quedo.

Hinata abrió mucho sus ojos y miró a Sasuke para replicarle sobre eso, pero una sola y seria mirada de él bastó para callarla.

-¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡No te aflijas! Aun hay esperanza de quedarnos en Konoha. Además, esto es una fiesta y aún es temprano ¡Vamos a bailar!

Sakura tomó mano del rubio y lo guió fuera del balcón. Naruto parecía un poco más animado.

- No lo comprendo, Sasuke-san – dijo Hinata, mirando al chico – Perteneces al clan Uchiha. Las grandes familias ancestrales como las nuestras no necesitan de nada para ingresar a la Universidad de Konoha…

- Hm… no se trata de la Universidad, Hinata – le respondió. Sasuke estiró su mano y se la ofreció a ella – Se te conoce bien por esos temas amorosos. Yo no te pedí ayuda, pero aún así lo hiciste… ¿Por qué?

- El amor es de dos partes – le dijo mientras apretaba la mano que le extendía Sasuke, soltándola lentamente – Fue Sakura hace años quien lo hizo. Fue la primera.

- Te tardaste – le dijo el chico mientras la acompañaba a la salida.

- Alguien sabio me dijo una vez que el amor solo se recibe cuando uno está listo. Sakura ahora lo está. Buena suerte con ella, Sasuke-san. Cuídala en Kirigakure, por favor.

- Lo haré.

Hinata se separó de Sasuke y se fundió entre la gente que rondaba en el primer piso. Miró a su primo Neji con Tenten jugando cartas, y también a Ino con Sai, ambos bailando cerca de Sakura y Naruto, quienes ya eran asechados por Sasuke. Se acercó a uno de los muebles de la casa de Sakura y vio una foto de los padres de la pelirrosa, amorosamente abrazados. Deambuló por ahí y se encontró con Karin y Suigetsu, quienes la invitaron a estar con ellos y Hinata accedió, pero que iba a alcanzarlos en un rato. En la distancio vio a Temari con Shikamaru y los saludó con la mano, siendo respondida por la pareja.

Hinata nunca esperó nada a cambio, le bastaba con ver a los demás felices.

¿Qué no debía ser así?... cada uno llenando el vacío del otro y compartiendo los que les sobra, ¿Qué el amor no funcionaba de esa manera? Pues Hinata siempre lo vio de esa manera y bajo esos patrones trabajaba.

Se sentía bien poder ayudar a sus amigos y a quienes merecían estar juntos, y eso era lo que ella consideraba importante. El hecho que se enamorara ella en el camino fue la gratitud de todas las personas que ella ayudó personificada en un solo hombre, el cual en la distancia le sonreía con hoyuelos en sus mejillas mientras Sasuke lo alejaba de su amiga Sakura.

Ella quería enamorarse de Naruto y también quería enamorarlo. Quería que Sakura jamás dejara de ser ella misma y que cumpliera su palabra de estar enamorada siempre de sí misma, y quería que todos ahí supieran el valor de una palabra, de una frase. Que supieran que un gesto habla por sí mismo.

Deseaba que todos ahí se enamoraran del amor, así como lo hizo ella.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, se los agradezco mucho :)**

**Atte. Annie yue.**

**¡Vamos chicos! Que la vida la hacemos con una oportunidad, ¡Que ni los mayas nos quieten la oportunidad!**

**.**

**.**

**21 Diciembre 2012 (End of the world... for some)**

**23: 30**

**.**

**Actualizado el 26 de Junio del 2013**


End file.
